robotboy problems
by gothic hearts
Summary: when Kamikazi's invention leaves Robotboy unable to superactivate, Robotboy changes into another robot that Moshimo had hoped was long gone. now Tommy and Moshimo must save Robotboy from himself before it's too late.
1. prologue

A/N: sorry the first chapter is very short. it's more like a filler or summary than an actual prologue.

I destroyed the clones with a few shots of my blaster, then flew down to Tommy and his friends and went back to normal activation,

" I think it's time we went home, Ro."

Tommy said,

" ok Tommy."

I replied and flew them back to Tommy's house.

" blast! What is it about Robotboy that enables him to defeat my clone army all the time?"

Kamikazi said,

" well, it's his superactivation boss."

Constantine

" I know! It's his superactivation. I need to find a way to stop him doing it. Come Constantine. I have work to do."

AFTER A WEEK OF WORK:

" haha. I have it! A virus that will stop Robotboy superactivating. I just need to implant it in his circuits."


	2. Chapter 1

" come on Robotboy. I have to go to school. Stop messing around!"

Tommy called. I lowered my antennas and flew back down onto the floor. Tommy put me into his backpack and left for school.

Half way through the school day Lola came to Tommy and said,

" hey Tommy, theres a package for you in the office."

" oh great, thanks for telling me Lola."

Tommy replied and headed to the office. He collected the package and read the writing on it,

' dear Tommy Turnbull. There is a letter inside the package, take this somewhere private and read the letter there'

Tommy ran to the boys bathroom and locked a cubicle. He activated me,

" look Ro. It was private so it must have something to do with you."

I nodded and watched Tommy open the package.

' Tommy, inside the package is an update pack for Robotboy. Moshimo is currently unavailable so he asked me to give this to you. Use it wisely.'

" hmm, no signature. Weird. Anyway Ro, let's see what kind of update the professor gave you."

I went through all the bubble wrap and found a small chip next to a note. I handed the note to Tommy and examined the chip. Tommy read it out,

' place the chip next to Robotboy's main motorboard. Ok Ro. Lets do it."

I stood facing Tommy and opened my chest compartment. Tommy placed the chip inside and my eyes went narrow like they did when I was downloading something and I couldn't move.

" oh, it's just a software update."

Tommy sounded disappointed, but I couldn't respond yet.. a few minutes later the bell rang,

" oh no. How long is this going to take?"

Tommy was worried about missing class, bugt he didn't want to leave me either. He wrote a note and stuck it to the wall.

Half an hour later I stopped downloading and looked around. I pulled the note off the wall and read it.

' I'll be back at lunchtime, sorry I left you Ro, but the bell rang and I really had to go'

I wandered out of the cubicle and looked in the mirror. I sighed, knowing I was going to be bored. But I didn't have to wait long for something to happen.

Soon Kamikazi showed up. His clones broke down the wall and I got into a fighting stance. I flew over but got whacked into the wall. I stood up and growled a little. I tried to superactivate but it wouldn't work.

"huh?"

I said and Kamikazi laughed. I flew up to dodge a shot from a lazor then flew out the window. I was chased and flung around everywhere. I was getting weaker with every hit I took. I was threw into a wall with such force that I went right through it and landed in the middle of Tommy class. Everyone except Tommy, Lola and Gus ran screaming from the room, although Gus hid in the corner.

" Robotboy superactivate!"

Tommy cried.

" Robotboy can't superactive!"

I yelled back as I dodged another lazor shot.

" what? Why not?"

Tommy asked, I shrugged but got hit with another lazor and crashed into a bunch of desks, destroying them on impact. I tried to get up, but collapsed again.

" he's taken too much damage."

Tommy cried, Lola whispered,

" deactivate him. Right now."

she sounded too determined to disagree with so Tommy did what she said. She ran over and grabbed me then ran out.

" Call Moshimo! He'll know what to do! I'll distract them!"

Tommy called the professor, but there was no answer. To keep Lola safe, he activated me. Lola was forced to let go as I got larger, but she didn't stop. Knowing what was happening, I flew alongside her. I looked behind me and saw the clones were gaining. I narrowed my eyes and picked Lola up, then flew up into the sky.

" Don't let him get away!"  
>Kamikazi cried just as Tommy was running up,<p>

" perfect."

" ahhh no!"

I heard Tommy cry and stopped,

" oh no Tommy! Robotboy you have to help him."  
>Lola cried. I set her down on a rooftop and flew back as fast as I could.<p>

" Tommy!"

He was tied to a chair that had bombs strapped to it.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get past the clones and the bomb was always going down. I was lying on the ground with only one or two clones knocked out. I struggled to stand and noticed with horror there was only 50 seconds left on the countdown.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry I forgot this the last couple of chapters:

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

I struggled to stand and noticed with horror that there were only 50 seconds left on the countdown.

Oil tears came down my face and I yelled at the top of my voice. Suddenly I glowed in a white light, so bright it made everyone shield their eyes. When it vanished, everything about me was different. My colour was dark grey and on my arms and legs where I used to be blue was now black. My antennas were gone and replaced with demon horns. I also had a demon tail rising up behind me. There was a black circle on the middle of my head with a red half moon inside it and finally my eye colour changed to red.

But the worst change was my personality. I just wanted to destroy everything in sight. I flew forward and defeated the clones easily. When they were down, I yelled and shockwave came out and sent Kamikazi, Constantine and the clones flying.

I didn't turn to Tommy. Instead I used my new tail to slice open the rope since it was sharp at the tip. But then I turned and grabbed him and brought him up above me- holding him in the air.

" Robotboy. You look so different. What happened?"

Tommy cried. When I spoke my voice sounded slightly demonic and much deeper than usual,

" my name is Lucifer, boy!"

I threw him softly into a wall, then grabbed the bomb and flew up.

I threw it into a building and laughed as I watched it explode and crumble.

Tommy called the professor on the watch,

" come on professor, pick up."

Tommy whispered fearfully. Thankfully he did,

" oh Tommy. Something wrong?"

" things wrong with Robotboy. He couldn't superactivate then he got really distraught because I was tied to a chair with a bomb and he changed into something else with demon horns and tail and he's calling himself Lucifer. I don't know what to do."

the professor paled and said,

" I hoped this would never happen. I will come and pick you up then I'll explain everything. Don't confront Lucifer, whatever you do. He is not Robotboy. He will harm you. Just sit tight and wait for me."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to give special thanks to Robotboyfan for being my first reviewer. I probably wouldn't have continued without her encourging words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

The professor hung up and Tommy looked up at 'Lucifer' watching him. A long, thick, metal wire had come out of Lucifers wrist and at the end of it was some kind of gun that he used to blast more buildings. He listened to the professor's advice and didn't approach Lucifer, but grew impatiant with waiting. Out of curiousity he pressed his watch to see if Lucifer would deactivate but it didn't work.

A few minutes later Lucifer looked up at the professor's hover car,

" professor Moshimo!"  
>Lucifer hissed in disgust. The professor didn't answer. Instead he landed next to Tommy and got out of his hovercraft.<p>

I shifted my postion to look down at where the professor landed,

" Tommy! Get in the hovercraft! We have to go now!"  
>the professor ordered the little boy that my 'good side' called me out for. What's so special about him? The professor seems to think there is. But then I have a bone or two to pick with my so called creator.<p>

" Moshimo! Answer me!"

I snarled down, he acknowledged me this time,

" you and me both know you don't want to talk, Lucifer. But if you want to prove me wrong, bring Robotboy back out."

" never!"  
>I hissed,<p>

" that little do-gooder has had his chance. Now it's my turn to be on top!"  
>Moshimo shook his head and -with the little boy in the passenger seat- flew off back to his base. I wasn't interested. I can always track Robotboy's stupid watch if I want to find them later. I pointed my gun back to some buildings.<p>

" ok Tommy. I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Moshimo said, sitting down. Tommy sat opposite him and explained everything.

" hmm... I think I know what's happened here, but before I tell you this. I think I should tell you about Lucifer.

When I built Robotboy, I engeneered a sort of 'fail safe system' inside him. Unfortunatly I had never done it before and got it wrong. I had built a second personality inside Robotboy. One day, while training him, the robots he was fighting, malfunctioned and started attacking me. Robotboy was new to fighting and was worried for my safety. That fear brought forward his second personality, Lucifer. Lucifer seemed used to fighting and took out the training bots with ease, then he turned on me. He was furious that I forgotton about him, and he was even angrier to learn I had never meant to build him. But I didn't mess everything up. Lucifer was still a fail safe system and vanished when Robotboy, even though he was deep down in his own mind, realised the danger was over. That was when Lucifer and Robotboy began their internal battle for control. It was very close, but Robotboy won and I immeadiatly took the fail safe system out of Robotboy, at least, I thought I had. Although I don't think Lucifer left with it. I think that's what happened here today. Robotboy was so scared for your safety that he accidently called Lucifer back to help. Lucifer had been 'dormant' I suppose, that's why Robotboy and I thought he was gone forever. But it seems that is not the case. And from what I saw today Lucifer is indeed back and stronger than ever. Robotboy is going to need our help to remove his bad side this time."

" I get all that professor, but what do you mean by 'bad side'? And Lucifer called Robotboy his 'good side' aren't they two different robots?"

" well, yes and no Tommy. Lucifer was created when Robotboy's fear reached ultimeate levels, although they are entirely different, they are both connected in a way neither of them would like to admit. Think of it like two sides to the same coin. Robotboy represents the good side of himself. The friendly, playful side and Lucifer represents the bad side to Robotboy. The evil, destructive side to Robotboy. Do you understand now?"

Moshimo explained,

" I think so, but how do we stop him?"

Tommy asked,

" I actually don't know Tommy. This is something Robotboy must overcome. But we must be there to encourge him. Thats really all we can do."

Moshimo said sadly.

A/N: sorry, this chapter was kinda boring. There will be more action next chapter. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

I quickly grew bored of the city and flew around trying to find something to destory that would be worth my while. What I really wanted to destroy was Robotboy, but I couldn't touch him until the little coward showed himself again or I could destroy myself along with him.

I landed in the city centre and saw skyscrapers. I knew breaking them would cause a lot of damage. But it was still boring. Maybe Moshimo would have something fun for me to destroy. I activated my radar and mentally programmed it to find Robotboy's watch. I flew off in the direction it pointed.

It wasn't long until I reached Moshimo's place. I landed on a window and looked in. I saw him and that boy talking on some sofas. I flew on round the place and found a suitable entrance. I smashed a window, but got a shock I wasn't expecting... literally. My grip came from the window sill and I started to fall... but soon snapped back into action and flipped over, so I could fly back up. I noticed the electric shock came from two harmless looking flower pots as part of Moshimo's security system. I withdrew my gun and blasted them both, then landed and stepped in through the window. I landed lightly on the floor and walked around. When I opened a nearby door an alarm went off and dozens of guard bots activated and surrounded me. I smirked, finally some fun. I started off tearing them apart and destroying them using only my fists. When half were down I ripped a metal pole off a random nearby shelf and knocked over several at once then bashed them until they broke down. The remaining looked a little worried but continued trying to fulfil their purpose. I brought out my gun and shot the rest of them.

I lowered my gun and looked at the the heaps of metal lying infront of me. I was a little disappointed, they gave me no real fun. I wanted a worthy oppenent. That was all. I sighed in annoyence and walked down the hall. I soon came to the reject room. Curious I walked inside and looked at all the unfinished piles of junk, but then at the end of the room there was a huge safe, about my size. There had to be something valuble in there. I ripped the front off and looked at a prototype robot with some wires hanging out. I gave an unexpected little jerk and knew Robotboy was trying to say something. I searched his memory banks for any trace of this robot. I gasped when I found it, then grinned,

" this robot is a match for Robotboy himself. He is perfect."  
>I searched through Robotboy's memorys a little further then said,<p>

" Robotboy calls him... brother. His name is... Protoboy. Finally an oppenent that may be a match for me."

I examined his wires that were hanging out,

" no problem. He's easy to fix."  
>I slotted the wires into two empty sockets and watched as Protoboy's eyes lit up.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: the words in _Italic _are conversations going on between Robotboy and Lucifer inside their head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

" who you?"

Protoboy demanded, I smirked,

" the one who saved you... and the one who will destroy you."

At that, Protoboy's eyes narrowed and he leapt at me. I didn't dodge and we began fighting. He had a gun like me and we started blasting each other with them. All of a sudden he superactivated and got multiple guns out and pointed them at me. I flew up and dodged his blasts.

_'alright Robotboy, you little twerp! How do you superactivate?'_

I hissed mentally.

_' not telling'_

I heard a little ghostly whisper that I could barely hear as Robotboy defied me, I growled,

" don't play around with me Robotboy! if I die you die too!"

Protoboy stopped,

" Robotboy?"

I looked over at him and realised I had spoken out loud.

" you know Robotboy?"

he asked,

" know him? I wanna destroy him."  
>Protoboy went back to normal activation,<p>

" maybe we team up. Stop Robotboy together."  
>he offered. I pretended to think but was really talking to Robotboy,<p>

_' I'll take him up on his offer unless you tell me how to superactivate'_

_' no! You superactive, we all doomed, you agree with him he destroy you too. We connected Lucifer. You can never deny it' _

I growled and said,

" your on, Protoboy."

I smirked,

_' what now Robotboy? Your little plan didnt work.'_

Robotboy didn't answer, but I did hear alarms sound at our fight. Moshimo and Tommy ran to us and gasped,

" no! Lucifer what have you done?"

Moshimo cried,

" perfect timing. Now Protoboy destroy professor Moshimo."

Protoboy annouced,

" what! I'm the one to end him!"

I ordered, we glared at each other, then I heard that tiny voice at the back of my mind, the one I couldn't hear unless I concentrated on it,

_' Lucifer, please don't. You'll destroy us all in your quest for power.'_

_' is that what you think this is about? This isn't for power. It's for revenge!'_

I leapt at Protoboy and knocked him to the floor. I had him pinned, but he superactivated and threw me off him.

" who do we root for professor?"

Tommy asked,

" Lucifer. If Protoboy wins Robotboy dies along with Lucifer. Robotboy! I know your in there. You have to show Lucifer how to superactivate!"

the professor cried. Nothing happened and I got more and more badly damaged as Robotboy refused to show me how to superactivate.

Protoboy threw me into the wall and I could no longer move. Protoboy aimed his gun at me. I closed my eyes and thought,

'looks like I've found the ultimate opponant.'

" no!"

Moshimo and Tommy cried together,

_'no'_

Robotoboy's voice was louder than ever. Protoboy charged his gun... and fired.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

Tommy and the professor watched in grief as Protoboy shot at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, but suddenly an incredibly bright, white light surrounded me and everybody shielded their eyes.

When it cleared... Robotboy was standing there in superactive mode,

" Robotboy!"

Moshimo and Tommy cried happily, Robotboy pointed his blaster at Protoboy and fired, meeting Protoboy's earlier blast and deflecting them both. Robotboy then fired at Protoboy again and they began fighting. Protoboy was weak from fighting Lucifer and went back to normal activation. So did Robotboy. Although Robotboy looked exhausted,

" Robotboy! Professor what's wrong?"

Tommy cried,

" he's struggling to keep Lucifer at bay. He's lucky he was even able to get through Lucifer's defenses to get back on top,"

_' you can't hold out much longer Robotboy'_

I hissed. Robotboy knew I was right, I was stronger than him.

" professor... help me."

Robotboy muttered before changing once more.

Protoboy hissed at me when I changed once more,

" you are Robotboy?"

he cried,

" I'm Robotboy's bad side. But I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to destroy him... although you are also a worthy oppenent."

I pointed my gun at him and shot. He deactivated.

" but not worthy enough."

" Lucifer. What is it you really want?"

the professor asked,

" revenge."

I replied,

" for what?"

" for making me... for abandonning me... for favoring Robotboy... for forgetting me. For imprisoning me. There are many reasons Moshimo."

I replied.

_'Lucifer it doesn't have to be this way. Can't we talk about this?'_

_' no more talk! It's time for action, Robotboy! Starting with your little friend.'_

_' no! you will not hurt Tommy! I won't let you.'_

I laughed mentally,

_'what are you going to do about it?'_

I took a few steps toward Tommy and suddenly was drove to my knees by the worst headache anyone could imagine. It felt like someone was smashing my skull with a hammer they had poured gas over and set alight. I cried out in agony.

Then as soon as it began, it was over,

_' you ever threaten anyone I love again I will continue it for longer!'_

Robotboy threatened.

_' really? You should think before you speak Robotboy.'_

I ripped some wires from my chest then my appearence started flickering quickly to Robotboy's then back to mine over and over again until it stopped on Robotboy, who started malfuntioning because of the missing wires. Tommy quickly deactivated him and the professor took him to his lab. He began reparing Robotboy quickly, the damage wasn't too hard to fix.

As soon as I felt Robotboy's circuits being repaired I hissed to him

_' was that fun Robotboy?'_

he groaned slightly, but didn't really answer. I came back out on top just as Robotboy opened his eyes. Although I noticed my hands and legs were shackled to the table. I pulled but couldn't break them. Instead two red hot lazor beams came out of my eyes and melted the shackles. Tommy and even the professor were surprised,

" how?"  
>Moshimo asked,<p>

" I wasn't as dormant as you thought, Moshimo. I was using Robotboy's powers to remodel some of my own, until I was strong enough to break free and stay on top. All I needed was a way to do it. A few weeks later Robotboy can't superactivate and calls me out. I couldn't believe my luck. The stupid bot didn't even know what he was doing... and now he will pay the price."

I explained.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer.

As I spoke a realisation came to me. The only way to get rid of Robotboy is too fight him head on. And the only way to do that is to seperate myself from him. I flew past Moshimo and the boy, heading into Moshimo's lab. I went through all his paperwork and blueprints until I found what I wanted. I grabbed a small device and it's blueprints, then picked up a few other bits and pieces just as Moshimo and the boy came in. I growled then flew out the window, going somewhere more private.

I entered an abandonned warehouse and set the devices down. From my lower arm a compartment opened, bringing out a lazor. I pulled out some wires from two devices and attached them together using the lazor, connecting the devices, I then did the same with the other device, then cut a section off the top of the first device and attached some other wires from the other devices into it.

_' what are you doing Lucifer?' _

Robotboy sounded worried.

_' be grateful runt. At least you will be free... for a while at least'_

_' please just hear me out'_

I growled then set down the device and retracted my lazor

_' you're not gonna shut up if I don't listen are you?'_

_'thank you'_

Robotboy breathed

_' just get on with it!'_

I hissed

_' there is so much more to life than revenge Lucifer. How about a comprimise?'_

he waited, but when it was clear I wasn't going to answer he continued,

_' you go ahead and build your device and seperare us, but how about I make Moshimo apologise for all the things he did to you if you don't harm him or me... or Tommy. There is so much to this world that I know you could love Lucifer.'_

I was silent for a few minutes and Robotboy waited patiently for me to decide,

_' this... this bargain, whats in it for me?'_

_' um... well, you can live your own life, look forward to your future and let go of your bad past'_

I snarled,

_' and if I don't want to let go of my past? If I refuse to move forward until I fulfil my vow of getting my revenge?'_

Robotboy sighed,

_' then I will have to stop you'_

I laughed then picked up the device and resumed working on it. Ten minutes later Robotboy spoke again,

_' so, what does this actually do?'_

I didn't stop working, but I did answer him,

_' it will seperate us into two different bodies with two different minds. We will no longer fight for control, but we will have to fight for honour and revenge. To destroy Moshimo... I must destroy you... no hard feelings runt. You were just unluckily to be favored'_

_' why must you destroy me?'_

I laughed mentally

_' you really are so naive aren't you? Moshimo will be crushed if you get destroyed. You are his favorite creation... you are practicly his child!'_

I shouted the last few words and threw a nearby table against the wall in anger,

_' don't you get it? I have seen the rejects and successes alike. They are no different because of you! Moshimo doesn't care about any other robot he has ever made because of you!'_

Robotboy fell silent as he thought,

_' I...I had no idea'_

_' of course you didn't. Moshimo has kept you in the dark about so much Robotboy. You would be surprised to hear some of the facts about your creator... but you'll have to hear another time. I have work to do.'_

I put the finishing touches onto the device then set it on the floor in front of me, I pressed a large button on the top and a beam of light rose up then spread out, falling over me. I could feel Robotboy and I splitting apart. A few minutes later the light vanished and me and Robotboy looked up at each other at the same time. We both gasped as we had never seen the others form before. Robotboy raised his hand into the air. I brought my own forward and placed it in his. I then snapped back to reality and used my strength to throw him into the air then slammed him onto the ground, hard enough to crack the concrete. He then got up and flew away. I grinned and chased him. He was heading back to Moshimo's lab. I followed, not letting any of his maneuvers throw me off. I saw him fly straight into the lab.

" Robotboy!"

Moshimo and Tommy cried at the same time, then the professor's smile faded as I flew through the window.

" Nice to be welcomed!"

I said sarcasticly, Moshimo ignored me,

" Robotboy, what happened?"

" Lucifer took a few of your inventions and made them better then used them to seperate us. We are free of each other now!"

Robotboy cried,

" and now, Moshimo, your time has come."

I laughed,

" you are forgetting one small detail, runt. Along with my new body, I have gained the skill of... superactivation."

I then superactived.

I grew in size, just like Robotboy, my horns got much longer and wider. I now had two tails rising up behind me. My red cresent moon was now a full moon still within the black circle. Two long spikes appeared on each of my wrists, black shot through with red.

I growled slightly,

" ready runt?"

Robotboy gulped.


	9. Chapter 8

I growled slightly

" ready runt?"

Robotboy gulped.

I pointed my blaster at him, but the sound of breaking glass made everyone turn.

" Kamikazi!"

Robotboy cried, I remembered seeing this man in Robotboy's memory files,

" Robotboy. You will be mine!"

Kamikazi shouted. I growled and went back to normal activation, not wanting to waste any energy I could use to destroy Robotboy.

" nobody touches the runt but me! Robotboy, back to back!"

I shouted. Robotboy knew what I wanted and stood back to back with me. We defeated the clones easily because of our combined strength then turned to Kamikazi, eyes narrowed. He quickly ran off, yelling,

" I'll get you next time Robotboy!"

Robotboy held his hand out to me but I smacked it away,

" this doesn't make us friends runt. But I'll give you some time to live your last moments."

I said then flew out the window.

I looked through the window at the three of them, then sighed in annoyence and flew off.

" what was all that about?"

Tommy asked,

" well, Lucifer is highly unpredictable, but I believe he doesn't want to be cheated out of his revenge against Robotboy."

Moshimo replied. Robotboy turned to Moshimo and said,

" it's not me he wants revenge against. It's you professor. He says hurting me is the best way to hurt you."

" oh. Oh I'm so sorry Robotboy, for all this. I must think of a way to end this. But I will need time."

Moshimo said. Robotboy nodded then flew out the window, chasing me.

I sent out a shockwave of electrical energy, destroying the buildings around me. I did that repeatedly, to release my anger.

" Lucifer!"

I turned to see Robotboy flying towards me. I growled and sent out another shockwave, part of it hitting him. He dropped and crashed onto the roof. He slowly stood up, his body sparking, but flew up towards me,

" Lucifer! Just listen!"

he cried. I narrowed my eyes, but let him speak,

" I..."

he broke off as he was hit by a shot from an unknown source and fell hard onto the ground, he slowly and painfully got to his feet, but was very unsteady.

I looked around and saw a boy with a robot that looked exactly like him. The robot jumped down from the roof they were standing on and ran towards Robotboy. I flew down and landed between them.

" Bjiornbot."

Robotboy said weakly. I narrowed my eyes and got out the blaster from my wrist and started firing it at Bjiornbot. He got out a blaster of his own and fired at me too. But by focusing on the robot I forgot about the boy. I cried out in pain as I was hit by a shot of some sort of weapon the boy had. I superactivated and flew up. Bjiornbot superactivated and followed me up. I smirked and unleashed a shockwave. It hit him, knocking him to the ground. I then hit him once more with my blaster, effectivly destroying him. I was forced back to normal activation by getting hit by another shot of the boy's weapon. It was draining my energy. I flew back to the ground and used the last of my strength to shoot at the boy using my blaster, destroying his weapon. Without a defense or a robot, the boy panicked and ran off. My energy was now too low now to stay active and I collasped. Robotboy, also being badly damaged by my shockwave and Bjiornbot's weapons, used the last of his strength to contact the professor and give him our location, before he fainted as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or any of the characters from the show. I only own Lucifer. Read and review please.

Professor Moshimo and Tommy arrived at the place where Robotboy's message had come from. They split up to look for Robotboy.

" professor! Over here!"

Moshimo came over and saw Robotboy and Lucifer both lying unconsious.

" I wonder what happened."

Tommy said, Moshimo shrugged,

" I'm sure Robotboy will tell us when he wakes up. For now, let's get them both back to the lab."

Tommy nodded and Moshimo picked up both robots then set them in the back of the hovercraft as he and Tommy jumped into the front.

When they got back Moshimo got right to work repairing Robotboy.

After a few hours Robotboy opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around,

" Robotboy. What happened?"

Moshimo asked,

" where Lucifer?"

Robotboy asked. Tommy and Moshimo exchanged a look,

" I... I did the best I could Robotboy."

Moshimo said.

Robotboy's eyes widened and he jumped off the lab table and ran down the hall. His tracker telling him where Lucifer was. He started flying since it was faster and shot down a flight of stairs. He landed back on the ground outside double doors, then pushed them open. It was a small room but shackled to one of the walls was Lucifer. His body was sparking and some wires were hanging out of his chest. Robotboy narrowed his eyes and flew quickly back up to the professor,

" you no even try fix Lucifer!"

he cried with his eyes narrowed, the professor sighed and said,

" I'm sorry Robotboy. I just thought this would be the best way. I soon realised that no matter what happened Lucifer would never let go of his rage against me and you would end up getting hurt because of it."

" you want to know what happened? Lucifer saved me from Bjiornbot!"

Robotboy shouted, Moshimo and Tommy gasped,

" you fix. Now."

Robotboy ordered. Moshimo sighed and went with Robotboy down to Lucifer's cell, Tommy following. The professor started repairing Lucifer's damaged cicuits, after a while he turned to Robotboy,

" I have only to slot in one more wire and he will wake up, are you sure you want this?"

Robotboy nodded, the professor put in the last wire.

Lucifer opened his eyes. He looked around then broke the shackles. He dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. He narrowed his eyes at Moshimo,

" you were going to abandon me again. Do humans ever learn?"

Lucifer flew up then shot past Moshimo straight through a nearby window. He flew around the lab then entered another part of it. He walked around the darkened corridors then stopped outside the room he always wanted to spend time in when he was annoyed or sad. He opened the door with the word 'failures' wrote on it. He slammed the door behind him and flicked on a light. He walked to the very back of the room where the most advanced failures lay, the failures that led to Robotboy. He sat down beside one that looked almost exactly like Robotboy, only more feminine, but had malfunctioned and had to be shut down. It was just one of many. Lucifer sat in thought, then after a few hours he smiled and stood up. He grabbed the robot and slung it over his shoulder then walked out of the rejects room. He flew to one of the labs then set a few tables and chairs in front of the door to prevent anyone coming in. He put the robot on a table then started dismantling it. He removed it's antennas and built new ones for it. He then spray painted it a different colour. He spray painted it's body grey and it's arms and legs black. He also spray painted part of it's face black to make it look like a bandit mask, then he built small demon horns on top of it's head in between it's red whip-like antennas. It's eyes were also red. He started reprogramming it so it was not so destructive. He was angry at Moshimo for not even trying this earlier. Soon Lucifer heard knocking on the door, he stopped his work and looked over,

" Lucifer?"

" get out of here runt! I'm busy!"

I replied. Robotboy didn't reply. I went back to my work and was almost finished when Robotboy flew through the window,

" what?"

I snapped,

" whoa. Who that?"

Robotboy asked.

" I don't suppose this reminds you of anything?"

I walked over to the end of the room and picked up a photo album that was lying on a table, I flipped open to a picture of Moshimo and the robot standing smiling together, the robot holding one arm up in a sort of a wave,

" that robot looks like me."

Robotboy said,

" except it is red instead of blue."

" that is this robot. I just remodled it."

I said then flipped over the page to a picture of Moshimo and Robotboy. Robotboy was standing in the exact smae position as the robot before him,

" why are you showing me this picture?"

Robotboy asked. I scowled and pointed to the corner of the photo. The robot was standing in the corner looking really annoyed with it's back to Moshimo and Robotboy.

" I didn't even know that robot was there."

Robotboy said in surprise. Lucifer nodded,

" Moshimo does though. Why don't you ask him about it?"

Robotboy was shocked, but nodded, grabbed the photo album and flew out the window again. Lucifer turned back to the robot and continued working on it.

" Moshimo. What is this?"

Robotboy showed his creator the photo,

" oh goodness. I forgot all about her, she was the closest model to you, but she malfunctioned and I had to shut her down."

Moshimo explained. Robotboy nodded sadly, understanding.

I finished repairing the robot. Then hooked some wires up to it and turned on a machine, giving the robot the shock it needed to awaken. The robot opened it's eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

The robot opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around, then focused on Lucifer,

" who are you?"

she asked,

" I'm the one who rebuilt you after you were dismantled and left by Moshimo."

Lucifer replied. The robot's eyes narrowed,

" Moshimo!"

she hissed.

" where is he?"

Lucifer smirked,

" first of all, don't you want a name?"

he asked. The robot thought then smirked,

" Eclipse."

she said, Lucifer nodded,

" Moshimo?"

he asked. Eclipse jumped up and narrowed her eyes,

" where is he?"

Lucifer took all the tables and chairs away from the door and opened it,

" I'll take you to him."

Eclipse followed Lucifer out, looking around her as she walked.

Eclipse stopped as soon as she saw Moshimo. He was standing with Robotboy and looked at her as if he'd never seen her before,

" Moshimo."

Eclipse hissed.

" sorry. Do I know you?"

Moshimo asked. Eclipse's eyes widened and she turned to Lucifer,

" I rebuilt you with an entirely different appearence, he doesn't recognise you."

he explained to her. She then turned back to Moshimo with narrowed eyes,

" maybe this will jog your memory. You used to call me Sunny, because of my red colour."

Moshimo gasped and his eyes widened,

" Sunny?"

" Sunny. That was a long time ago. I'm Eclipse now. How long was I in the rejects room Moshimo?"

Eclipse hissed

" well Sunny... sorry Eclipse. You malfunctioned, I had no other choice."

Moshimo said sadly. Lucifer smirked and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

" I managed to fix her just fine."

he said, Eclipse turned to Lucifer and smiled,

" yes you did. And I'm grateful to you... you! On the other hand!"

she turned to Robotboy,

" you are so blind! I was there for your creation and the many months you were living here in the lab."

Robotboy looked confused, Eclipse shook her head and grabbed the album out of Robotboy's hands.

" look!"

she opened at the picture of Robotboy and Moshimo,

" there I am."

she cried.

" He's seen that one Eclipse."

Lucifer said. Eclipse narrowed her eyes then flipped the page. For a lot of the pictures of Moshimo and Robotboy she was in the background, looking angry, then she turned to one of Moshimo, Robotboy and Tommy. This time she was crying oil tears.

" that was the day Moshimo shut me down."

she said to Robotboy. Robotboy looked completly surprised. He'd never known Eclipse had been around.

" and how many others like Eclipse have been around Robotboy? You didn't think Protoboy was the only robot made before you, did you?"

Lucifer added.

" I never thought about it before."

Robotboy said, then turned to the professor,

" how many others have there been?"

Moshimo sighed but didn't answer. Lucifer and Eclipse smirked. They each grabbed one of Robotboy's hands and dragged him to the rejects room. Lucifer kicked open the door,

" see for yourself runt."

he said. Robotboy walked in slowly and looked around. There were so many different robots. Suddenly Lucifer smirked and slammed the door and locked it. Robotboy turned round,

" Lucifer?"

he called.

" what? You didn't think I'd forgotton my revenge did you?" Lucifer replied and broke open a small part of the wall, revealing a big, red button. He grinned and pressed it, causing the rejects room to slowly become filled with molten hot fire. The walls, being fire-proof, allowed Moshimo to built a system in the rejects room in case of an emergency.

" Lucifer? What are you doing?"

Eclipse cried, he turned to her,

" revenge. Against Moshimo."

Eclipse slowly smiled at the thought, then shook her head.

" but he is another robot, like us. We should stick together. Us robots. Each other is all we have."

she cried. Robotboy crawled into a corner, the fire hadn't gotten to the corners of the room yet.

" there are other ways to get at Moshimo, but not like this."

Eclipse cried. She flew around, looking for a way in without letting the fire out. She failed at finding one so just flew upstairs and crashed through the ceiling.

" Robotboy!"

she cried.

" where are you?"

" Eclipse!"

she heard the cry and saw Robotboy in the corner. He couldn't get to her without entering the fire. And if he did that his circuits would fry. Eclipse sighed and got out two weapons from each of her wrists and activated them. Sprays of water came out. She spun around in a circle to put more fire out in a shorter time. It took her a while, but she managed to put all the fire out then flew down to Robotboy,

" are you ok?"

she asked. Robotboy nodded so she pulled him up. They flew together out the hole she had made and landed in front of Lucifer. Eclipse walked up to him and whispered,

" I understand how you feel, but destroying other robots is not the way to do it."

Lucifer sighed, and walked away from her, over to a window. Eclipse smiled sadly, then turned to Robotboy

" I'm sorry about what happened, Robotboy."

she said. Robotboy nodded. Lucifer turned to Robotboy and Eclipse,

" Eclipse, if you, even with your rage against Moshimo, won't stand at my side, then what reason is there for me to stay?"

Lucifer flew out the window, smashing the glass as he went.

" Lucifer wait!"

Eclipse cried, then turned to Robotboy,

" I fit in here no more than he does. He rebuilt me, I'm going with him. I'll see you again, Robotboy."

" ok Eclipse."

Robotboy replied. Eclipse smiled and nodded then flew after Lucifer. Robotboy flew out the window to see them off and saw Lucifer hovering in the air nearby, with Eclipse flying towards him. Suddenly Eclipse started sparking and her systems shut down. She fell out of the sky. Robotboy and Lucifer flew down after her,

" Eclipse!"

Lucifer called. Robotboy saw what was happening and grabbed Lucifer's arm, stopping him

" let go of me!"

Lucifer yelled,

" no wait. Look."

Robotboy replied. Lucifer looked down at Eclipse's unconsious form. Then all of a sudden he felt a magnetic pull.

" what is it?"

Lucifer asked.

" I'm not sure, but can't you feel the power?"

Robotboy replied.

" we go any closer, we'll end up the same way as Eclipse."

the magnetic pull started dragging Eclipse's body towards it. When Robotboy and Lucifer saw the source they gasped. It was a huge magnetic machine with Kurt's dad standing in front of it laughing,

" who is he?"

Lucifer said,

" he works for the government and is always trying to capture me."

Robotboy replied. Lucifer narrowed his eyes as the man got away with Eclipse. He clenched his fists and his body trembled. Robotboy narrowed his eyes too.

" we must do something."

he said, Lucifer nodded.

" if that man hurts Eclipse I'm going to make him wish he had never been born!"

he vowed.


	12. Chapter 11

Robotboy looked back at the lab,

" I've got an idea."

he said and flew back towards it. Lucifer followed. Robotboy landed in a hallway and ran down the corridor. He entered a room and turned to professor Moshimo and Tommy,

" Moshimo. Where is Eclipse's activator?"

he demanded.

" oh, well... I think it is in the safe down the corridor from that failures room."

Moshimo said. Robotboy nodded then joined Lucifer back in the corridor. They flew to the room Moshimo instructed. Inside was dozens of watches.

" which one Eclipse's?"

Robotboy asked. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and looked at all the watches. After a few seconds he pointed to one.

" there."

he grabbed a nearby white and red watch.

" now what?"

he asked.

" we use the watch to track Eclipse."

Robotboy explained then pressed a small button at the edge of the watch. A radar came up pointing east. Robotboy and Lucifer followed the signal until they came to an old warehouse. Lucifer flew right to the door and would have went in, but Robotboy grabbed his arm and pulled him back,

" they can't no we're here. This way."

he said. Lucifer growled slightly, but followed Robotboy round to a window. Robotboy opened the window and flew in. Both robots flew around the warehouse, but couldn't find anything.

" you sure she's here?"

Lucifer asked.

" no doubt. The watch says she's here."

Robotboy replied. They landed and walked around again.

" look!"

Lucifer cried

Robotboy followed his gaze and saw a metal door with a key-pad beside it.

" we must have missed that the first time."

Robotboy said as Lucifer flew over and after one look at the key-pad ripped the door off. He threw it behind him then flew in. Robotboy dodged the door and flew in after him. Lucifer landed on a corridor above a huge basement with machines. Robotboy landed beside Lucifer.

" see her?"

Robotboy asked. Lucifer looked around then shook his head,

" she's not here."

" maybe she's round the other side of that huge machine."

Robotboy said. Lucifer leapt up onto the bars of the corridor they were on and bent his legs, ready to fly.

" wait... look."

Robotboy said. Lucifer looked down at the government agents that came in. Amoung them Kurt's dad. He was saying something and sounded excited about it. He went round the other side of the huge machine in the middle of the floor. Lucifer turned to Robotboy and narrowed his eyes. Robotboy nodded and they both flew round the other side, hovering in the air. Eclipse was unconsious, her body held in place on a magnetic device. Kurt's dad activated something a Eclipse was hit by some kind of beam.

" he's cloning her."

Robotboy whispered. The robots watched as Eclipse was cloned ten times. As soon as the clones were finished Eclipse opened her eyes. She broke the magnetic field and landed on the ground. The clones turned to her then ran at her.

" they're attacking her!"

Lucifer growled,

" which one is she?"

Robotboy cried. Lucifer flew down and landed in the middle of them all.

" Eclipse!"

he called. They all stopped and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around at all of them. They all looked exactly the same. All of a sudden three of them jumped on Lucifer, attacking him. Lucifer kicked them off and flew backwards. They all turned to him with narrowed eyes except one who backed off. Robotboy flew over to that one,

" Eclipse?"

he asked. She nodded. The rest kept their gaze on Lucifer. He backed off, until he hit a wall. They all smirked then and leapt at him. Lucifer hadn't seen the real Eclipse back off and refused to attack the clones in case he hurt Eclipse.

Robotboy and Eclipse watched, but it was hard to make anything out. Lucifer crashed against the wall, hard.

" we must help him!"  
>Eclipse cried with narrowed eyes then flew forward towards her clones. Robotboy looked over at Kurt's dad and the men with him. He flew over and narrowed his eyes. Knowing they were in possible danger was enough to make them run. Even Kurt's dad.<p>

Eclipse landed in front of Lucifer, he opened his eyes and said,

" Eclipse."

she gave a nod but kept her gaze on her clones. Lucifer, knowing now which one is real, stepped forward so he was next to Eclipse and grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He smirked,

" now I fight."

she smiled back then turned to her clones. The clones narrowed their eyes, but began to fight. Together Lucifer and Eclipse destroyed them all. Robotboy flew down,

" wow. Lucifer, you're quite badly damaged. You ok?"

he asked. Lucifer growled,

" shut up."

Eclipse laughed then looked around,

" nice place, but no where I want to spend a lot of time. Can we go now?"

she asked, smiling. The boys nodded and together they flew out of the warehouse. When they got close to Moshimo's lab, Lucifer stopped. After a few seconds Eclipse and Robotboy turned round. Lucifer seemed to be looking at something. Eclipse and Robotboy flew over.

" Lucifer?"

Eclipse asked. He didn't answer her.

" Lucifer!"

she asked again, louder. Still no responce. Eclipse looked at Robotboy, but he shrugged. Lucifer pointed into the distance,

" look."

he said. The others did.

" what is it?"

Eclipse asked.

" trouble."

Robotboy and Lucifer said together with their eyes narrowed.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy. I only own Eclipse, Lucifer and the other ocs in this chapter.

Eclipse followed Robotboy and Lucifer's gaze and saw a superactivated robot in the air not far from them.

" K85."

Robotboy and Lucifer hissed together.

"K85?"

Eclipse asked.

" Moshimo never gave him a name."

Robotboy replied. K85 shot at the robots suddenly. They all dodged. K85 looked at Robotboy and Lucifer then pointed his blaster at Eclipse, who had got seperated from the boys. He shot at her. She gasped and flinched, but then looked up. Lucifer was in front of her, superactivated. She looked over at Robotboy and saw he was superactivated too. She flew back and let the boys fight K85. After quite a while they all seperated again. K85 was badly damaged. He went back to normal activation and smirked.

" I been gone while. Got help, Robotboy!"

he hissed then five other robots showed up. They all superactivated then leapt at Robotboy and Lucifer. They faught hard, but couldn't handle five robots at once. Robotboy and Lucifer went back to normal activation and flew back. Eclipse came forward and grabbed their arms,

" we must go. Get to lab."

she said. The boys nodded and followed her back to the lab.

" Robotboy!"

Moshimo cried.

" what happened to you?"

" K85 back. Brought friends."  
>Robotboy said.<p>

" oh dear. I'll get you two fixed right away."  
>Moshimo said and deactivated Robotboy and Lucifer. He started repairing them. Eclipse wandered around the lab. She came to a walk in safe.<p>

" Moshimo. What in here?"

she asked. Moshimo looked over,

" stay out of there, Eclipse! When Robotboy and Lucifer are finished I will explain what lies in there."

he said. Eclipse nodded. She came back to the table and watched the other robots get repaired.

After a few hours Moshimo activated Robotboy and Lucifer again. Eclipse jumped up and sat between them.

" you show the safe now?"

she asked Moshimo.

" safe?"

Robotboy asked.

" ah yes. Well for a long time I have been working on another prototype. Would you three like to see him?"

Moshimo said. The three robots nodded. Moshimo went to the safe and lifted out a deactivated robot. He looked like Robotboy except instead of blue, he was metalic green.

" he is not quite finished yet. I have been working on him for quite a long while now. You three may go, I'll call for you when he is finished. It will take a few more hours if I work uninterrupted."

Moshimo explained. The robots explained and ran off into the corridor. They split up and did their own things for the next four hours.

Moshimo finished the robot and called for Robotboy, Lucifer and Eclipse. They came into the lab and came round the table were the deactivated robot was now sitting.

" what his name?"

Robotboy asked.

" I named him Technobot."

Moshimo replied.

" Tech."

Robotboy decided. Moshimo activated Tech. He looked around.

" what makes him advanced?"

Lucifer asked.

" he is much stronger than Robotboy. His fighting skills are more advanced."

Moshimo replied.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Robotboy. I only own Lucifer, Eclipse, Tech and K85.**

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update.**

When Moshimo spoke, Tech moved his attention to the robots in front of him, but he didn't speak.

" Robotboy. Technobot's fighting skills are already programmed, he automatically knows how to fight, but I want you to teach him other, more human characteristics."

Moshimo said, Robotboy nodded,

" so all he knows how to do right now is fight?"

Lucifer asked. Moshimo hesitated, but nodded.

Lucifer looked at Eclipse and she smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and they flew out. Moshimo turned to Tech,

" go with Robotboy."

he said. Tech jumped off the table and turned to Robotboy.

" I take him out?"

Robotboy asked. Moshimo said,

" maybe test his flying skills first. They work but I'm not sure how well."

Robotboy nodded and ran out with Tech right behind him.

They went outside,

" you know how to fly?"

Robotboy said,

" fly?"

Tech repeated, Robotboy showed him how to fly.

" oh. That fly."

Tech said then flew up. He was a very fast, acrobatic flyer. Robotboy slipped in quickly to tell Moshimo he was taking Tech to Tommy's house, since he was the one to teach Robotboy so much about being human.

When he came back outside, Tech was on the ground talking to Eclipse. Robotboy looked around, but couldn't see Lucifer. He flew over to Tech and Eclipse. When he arrived they both fell silent.

" what going on?"

Robotboy asked.

" oh nothing. I was just telling the new bot some... things."

Eclipse shrugged and added,

" it's no big deal. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come on a short trip with me, while Robotboy's busy playing teacher."

" Moshimo told me to..."

Eclipse cut Robotboy off,

" I don't care, you don't have to do everything Moshimo tells you to do. He's your creator not your master. Let's go Techno."  
>Eclipse flew up, with a slight hesitation Tech followed her.<p>

Robotboy flew up to follow them but got shot back to the ground. Lucifer flew down and hovered between Robotboy and Eclipse.

" your not getting anywhere near them runt."

Lucifer snarled. Robotboy sighed,

" I was hoping..."

he broke off, looking at Lucifer.

" you are so naive. Open your eyes Robotboy!"

Lucifer cried then turned to where Eclipse and Tech where almost out of sight,

" we aren't going to let your human poison his mind. I think it's already to late for yours."

Lucifer said then flew off after Eclipse.

Eclipse led Tech to a secluded area of a nearby forest.

" where are we?"

he asked.

" we're here to test your powers. Moshimo says your stronger than Robotboy, I want you to prove it."

Eclipse said.

" how?"

Tech asked.

" destroy this place."

Tech turned to see Lucifer walking through the trees.

" destroy it?"

Tech repeated.

" yes. Like this."

Lucifer flew up until he reached the half-way point of a tree and delivered a strong kick to the centre, tearing the bark. The tree toppled over and Lucifer landed on the ground again. Tech shook his head,

" don't want to."

Lucifer sighed in annoyence,

" he's just like Robotboy. Eclipse, come over here. I've got an idea."  
>Eclipse left Tech to talk with Lucifer.<p>

Tech looked around the forest, but didn't leave. He was staying with Eclipse.

About ten minutes later, Eclipse and Lucifer looked up, then Eclipse turned to Tech,

" stay here. I've got to take care of something."

she said then flew off. Tech looked at Lucifer, but he shrugged. A little while later they could hear sounds of fighting. Tech started to run towards the sound.

" no! Just wait."

Lucifer said. Tech looked back and forth between Lucifer and the sounds, then sighed and fell into place beside him. Then all of a sudden, Eclipse crashed into the clearing, and Robotboy flew in after her. She gave a quick look to Lucifer and he nodded slightly. She got up and flew towards Robotboy then they started fighting again. Eclipse was losing. She had been pretty battered. Tech looked at Lucifer, but he wasn't making a move to help. Tech flew over and got between them.

" stop!"

he cried. They ignored him, flying above him to resume fighting. Tech's green eyes narrowed and he flew up. He pulled them off each other and threw them back.

" stop!"

he ordered.

" Tech."

Robotboy said, then looked over at Eclipse. She smirked and flew forward again, while Tech's attention was on Robotboy. Robotboy narrowed his eyes and blocked her attacks then threw her down where she whacked off a tree and landed hard on the ground. Lucifer picked her up and snarled at Robotboy. Eclipse opened her eyes slightly and cried,

" Tech, help!"  
>Tech's eyes turned red and he turned to Robotboy. Robotboy flinched, moving backwards. Tech flew after him and started fighting. Robotboy had no choice but to fight back. He was losing, badly.<p>

Eclipse looked up and gasped.

" no!"

she turned to Lucifer,

" he's gonna kill him if we don't do something!"

Lucifer nodded,

" I know."

Eclipse gaped at him,

" you know? Since when?"

" since you were talking to him at the lab. I looked at Tech's blueprints and saw a glitch. His aggro-capacitor was loose. When you cried for help, he had to. After all he is built with the same structure as Robotboy, so he had to help you, but that caused his aggro-capacitor to become set really high, so now he can't stop fighting."

Lucifer explained.

" we have to stop him!"  
>Eclipse cried, leaping away from Lucifer and landing on her feet. Lucifer sighed, watching Robotboy and Tech then turned to Eclipse,<p>

" I know. But I'm not sure if we can."


	15. Chapter 14

Lucifer watched Robotboy and Tech for another few seconds then turned to Eclipse,

" stay here."

he ordered then flew up. He got behind Tech while he was focused on Robotboy and kicked him, hard. Tech went flying into a tree, knocking it down. He looked up at Lucifer with narrowed eyes then lunged at him. Lucifer tried to block Tech's fists, but failed and fell to the ground. He got up and flew over to Robotboy,

" he's too strong."

Robotboy panted. Lucifer shook his head,

" he's gotta have a weakness. We have to keep trying."

Robotboy hesitated then nodded and they flew off in opposite directions so Tech couldn't watch both of them. He turned to Lucifer and was hit hard by Robotboy. He whirled round and kicked Robotboy in the stomach then turned back and punched Lucifer, knocking them both back.

The fight went on for a long time, with Lucifer and Robotboy getting more and more badly damaged.

The more Eclipse watched Tech's movements the more she developed a plan,

" boys! Stop!"

they hesitated but kept fighting when Tech lunged at them. Eclipse sighed in annoyence,

" get down here! I've got an idea!"

she called. Lucifer and Robotboy drew back and landed beside her. Tech stayed in the air, watching them.

" we have to work together for this plan to work. When you go back up, I want you two to split up, one going left and the other going right, when you both reach him, hit him hard on his stomach, and make sure he falls to the ground. When he's down, I want you to pin him to the ground, make sure he can't get up. Thats where I come in. Lucifer said his aggro capacitor was set to high, so all I gotta do is fix it, right? While he's pinned, then he can go back to normal without having to be destroyed. Ready?"

Eclipse explained. The boys nodded and flew up.

They went to the left and right of Tech and lunged for him. His eyes glowed slightly and he flew up, out of reach.

" try again!"

Eclipse cried. They flew after him, but he dodged every time, until Robotboy got in a hit, then Lucifer knocked him to the ground. They flew down and pinned him. He struggled, hard. The boys were having a hard time holding him down. When Eclipse ran over he shot his arm up, punching her in the face and making her head snap to the side. A little oil flowed out of a slice just above the black painted mask on her face. She cried out in pain then turned back to Tech, eyes narrowed.

" let go."

she hissed. The boys obeyed and backed off, and she flew over and kicked Tech hard as he was getting up, then flew after him and kicked him hard. Eclipse was very fast and Tech was struggling to even get in a single punch, while Eclipse was relentless.

Eventually she knocked him to the ground and tore off the opening to the circuits in his chest then grabbed the aggro-capacitor and ripped it out. Tech's eyes went back to normal green then closed as he fainted from injuries.

Eclipse fell to her knees and sobbed, dropping the capacitor. The boys stood back, unsure, until she settled down. The oil tears eventually slowed down then stopped.

" I hate fighting."

she murmured. Robotboy walked over and put his hand on her shoulder,

" come on. We should be getting back now."

he said gently. She nodded and stood up. Robotboy picked up Tech's body then flew up, heading towards the lab. Eclipse followed, but stopped when she saw Lucifer hadn't moved.

" go. I'll catch up."

he said. She hesitated, then sighed and few after Robotboy.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucifer, Eclipse, Tech and K85.

Eclipse ran after Robotboy into the lab, hesitating only to look up and see if Lucifer had followed. He hadn't.

She walked into the lab to see Robotboy and Moshimo talking, with Tech lying on the cold, grey table. Moshimo turned to her and said,

" thank you Eclipse, for saving Robotboy. I have no idea how I missed that glitch with Technobot's aggro-capacitor, but I'll have a look and see if I can..."

he trailed off as he checked the full damage done to Tech.

" oh no."

he said,

" what is it?"

Robotboy and Eclipse cried at the same time.

" the wires connected to his main motor board have been severed."

" what does that mean?"

Eclipse almost whispered,

" it means I have to take him apart and rebuild him and even then he might not work again."

Eclipse gasped and started crying again,

" I did this, I destroyed him."

Robotboy put his arm round Eclipse's shoulder as the professor got to work immediatly to try and fix his newest creation.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Robotboy and Eclipse flew around outside Tommy's house where Robotboy invited Eclipse to stay while Lucifer's gone, plus the professor had to work uninterrupted.

Robotboy got a call on his radio transmitter from Moshimo,

Eclipse flew over so she could hear,

" Robotboy! You must get to Kazi-land immediataly. Dr Kamikazi has stolen Technobot just as I was finishing him, but he's not complete yet. His emotion chip isn't installed, he's dangerous without it! You must get there and get him back as soon as possible!"

The two robots flew towards Kazi-land and went in the window to see Tech chained to one of the walls with two wires hanging out of his chest and attached to a computer.

" Techno!"  
>Eclipse cried, but he didn't stir. Robotboy walked over and grabbed Tech to pull him down off the wall, yanking the wires out of his chest, but when he did, alarms sounded and they were surrounded by Kamikazi's animal clones. Robotboy set Tech down and superactived. He defeated the clones easily, then went back to normal activation. He turned, but Tech wasn't where he left him. He looked around and saw Tech standing, fully consious, beside Kamikazi and Constantine. Kamikazi laughed.<p>

" get them."

he said and Tech lunged at them.

They faught hard, but Eclipse was scared to fight at her hardest this time. When she and Robotboy were badly injured and almost unconsious, Tech stopped. He stood completly still for a few seconds, ignoring Kamikazi's cries to attack, then he started sparking and tembling. His eyes went red and narrowed once more and he flew up and pulled a metal beam off the ceiling, then snapped it in half, throwing one half at Robotboy and Eclipse and the other at Kamikazi. They all dodged then Kamikazi and Constantine fled.

Tech started sparking again, then he landed on the ground. His body trembled then expanded, his small parts snapping.

His body changed appearence, he had superactived.

It wasn't like Robotboy's superactivation, he looked like a gaint mechanical green tiger with black stripes and darker green eyes that were red right now.

He swung his tail back and forth and turned to Robotboy and Eclipse and showed his sharp, metal teeth. Robotboy also superactived, watching Tech.

Tech suddenly lunged for Robotboy and bit down on his arm. Robotboy threw him off, Tech's teeth took off a peice of metal from his arm. Robotboy got out his machine guns and shot at Tech, making a hole on his leg, with some wires hanging out slightly. Tech growled and two machine guns rose up from his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes and shot at Robotboy.

The fight went on for a long time, until Robotboy went back to normal activation due to low battery. Tech turned to the small robot, and pointed his guns at him, eyes narrowed.

" no Tech! Stop!"  
>Eclipse cried, standing in front of Robotboy with her arms out, Tech bared his teeth but retracted his guns.<p>

" you were built to be good! You can't do this, please Techno! We're your friends!"  
>she cried, oil tears on the edge of her eyes, not yet overflowing.<p>

Tech stopped and his eyes widened. He went back to normal activation and his eyes went back to normal green, Eclipse smiled and her tears came down, tears of happiness. She liked Tech, a lot, and she didn't want to hurt him. Tech took a step towards her, but then he started sparking again and his eyes turned red, then he superactivated again, his weapons pointed at Eclipse. He fired, but Robotboy pushed Eclipse out of the way and took the shot himself. He deactivated. Eclipse stood up and turned fearfully to Tech. Tech was staring right at her with narrowed eyes then he bared his teeth again.

Eclipse thought back to what Lucifer said about Tech's blueprints.

_' he has the same structure as Robotboy. He has to help people.'_

she gasped and cried,

" that's it!"

she got out a gun and shot Tech in the face with it. His head snapped to the side, then he turned back and snarled at her. He lunged and slammed her into the wall, then shot her with his machine guns.

She waited until she was badly damaged then cried,

" Tech! Help me!"

his eyes widened and he seemed to see her as a girl robot again, instead of an enemy. His eyes flickered from red to green, but they still eventually settled on red, even though it was against his programming. Eclipse sighed,

" I don't know what to do."

she murmured. She turned on her radio transmitter and called Lucifer, but there was just static as he ignored her call.

" great. Just when I need him most..."

she groaned then stood and faced Tech.

" I don't think there's anything else I can do... besides destroy you now. I'm really sorry Tech, please forgive me."

she flew forward and he flew towards her as well. When they collided, Eclipse was the one who fell.

Tech roared and slammed his foot down onto her back, crushing it slightly.

He was about to destroy her when a hooded figure came in the hole in the wall. The figure turned to Tech and ran towards him. Tech roared, but the figure wasn't fazed and punched Tech right in the jaw, his head snapped to the side and some wires came out of his neck. The figure then jumped and kicked Tech in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, then the figure threw a small bomb into the ceiling then lifted Eclipse and Robotboy and jumped out of the window again. The figure set the robots down outside and watched as Kazi-land crumbled and fell to the ground. The figure then walked over and pulled Tech's unconsious, normal activated, body from the wreckage and carefully set him next to Eclipse, then ran off into the night.


	17. Chapter 16

disclaimer: I own nothing except Eclipse, Lucifer, Tech and any new characters that enter the story.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter.

Eclipse woke up in Moshimo's lab. She sat up and looked around, she saw Robotboy on a table beside her, being fixed by Moshimo, but she couldn't see Tech.

" oh your awake."

she turned back to see Moshimo smiling at her. She nodded at him,

" how did we get here?"

she asked,

" well, last night none of you were picking up on your radio transmitters, so I went out there and saw you, Robotboy and Technobot lying unconsious, very badly damaged, so I brought you back to the lab."

he explained,

" was there anyone else with us?"

Eclipse asked,

" no. Why do you ask?"

" because some stranger saved me from Techno when he was about to destroy me. They destroyed Tech when both me and Robotboy had been defeated by him."

she replied. Moshimo was incredibly shocked to hear that kind of news,

" that's impossible."

he said,

" how can anyone defeat Tech when you two couldn't. Did you get to see their face?"

he asked,

" no. I only saw a glimpse before I fainted but they were wearing a grey cloak with the hood up so I couldn't see their face."

Eclipse replied.

" where's Tech?"

" um... well, I didn't rebuild him."

Moshimo replied,

" what?"

Eclipse cried,

" he's unstable. He's tried to destroy you twice now."

Moshimo said,

" it wasn't his fault! There was a problem with his aggro-capacitor then his emotion chip was missing! If you fixed him properly then he would be fine!"

she yelled

" are you ready to take that risk? You were very difficult to repair and Robotboy isn't much better. What if I rebuilt him and he destroyed you forever?"

Moshimo asked. Eclipse sighed, knowing he was right.

She jumped down off the table and walked through the lab. When she was alone she turned on her radio transmitter and called Lucifer, but he still wouldn't answer. She groaned,

" what is he?"

she walked on, exploring the lab. She came to a door with the words, 'keep out' wrote on it. She looked around then ran in. She flicked on a light switch and walked further into the room. It looked totally empty, the walls were grey. She was confused, until she saw something on the back wall. She walked over and gasped. It looked like there was an unconsious teenage girl in chains attached to the wall, her arms held above her head, Eclipse took a few steps back in surprise.

" what... what is going on?"

she asked herself before turning and running out of the room.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Lucifer, Eclipse and Tech.

A/N: sorry it took a while. Writers block. :(

Eclipse left the room and slammed the door, she looked back and forth between the door and the lab where Moshimo was working on Robotboy.

She walked back into the room and stared in disbelief at the

girl.

She stayed there for a few more minutes then walked back out, totally confused.

A movement at the window caught her eye and she looked over in time to see a red tail wave in front of the window then go past.

" Lucifer!"

Eclispe cried and flew out the window. She saw Lucifer standing on the edge of the roof, legs bent as if he was ready to fly. He looked over his shoulder at her then turned fully.

" Eclipse."

he replied. Her smile faded, something about him was different. She looked at his body then noticed one of his horns was chipped and oil was dripping out of his left arm. His right eye colour was now white instead of red and he had a scar through it. She started to walk over to him,

" keep back."

he hissed, eyes narrowed. Eclipse then realised that his eye was white because he could no longer see out of it.

" what happened?"

she asked. Lucifer closed his good eye and sighed, then opened it again, looking at Eclipse,

" never mind."

he said, eventually.

Eclipse sighed then said,

" you wouldn't answer my calls? Why not?"

Lucifer hissed,

" because I figured you'd be to involved with your best friend Tech to think about me! Where is the bot anyway?"

" destroyed. He tried to destroy me and Robotboy again, so Moshimo didn't repair him again."

she explained.

" Good. I wish he'd succeded."

Lucifer snapped then flew away, leaving a shocked and saddened Eclipse.

" Eclipse?"

she turned to see Robotboy standing there,

" can you come with me? Lucifer was back, then he left. He said something that I have to ask him about."

she asked, Robotboy nodded and flew after her.

Lucifer was flying shakily, away from Moshimo's lab until he finally crashed in front of an old warehouse. He hissed in pain and checked out his leg. It had an old jagged scar down it plus a newer slice that had recently stopped leaking oil. The shaky flight plus the crash made it started again. He looked up behind him and growled as he saw Eclipse flying after him. He limped into the warehouse and waited, knowing she would follow him in. She did and looked furious.

" what did you mean on the roof?"

she seethed.

" I meant what I said. If I'm done for, I'm gonna drag a few others down with me."

" done for? What do you mean done for?"

she demanded.

" are you stupid? Look at me! I'm half blind, can barely fly let alone fight, and do you know how many enemies I've made?"

" but all that can be fixed."

Eclipse replied. Lucifer shook his head,

" there's no way I'm letting that man anywhere near me ever again."

Eclipse sighed,

" why?"

" because he's going to destroy me. I know he is. Don't even try and deny it Eclipse."

Lucifer replied, eyes narrowed. Eclipse rolled her eyes,

" your paranoid."

" no I'm not. Look."  
>Lucifer's good eye went wide and he played a video he had recorded at the lab.<p>

Moshimo was on the phone talking to someone. Eclipse could only make it parts of what he was saying,

" quite badly damaged, but very powerful... Hard to miss... small, but with the ability to superactivate, it's when... mostly grey but some black with red demon horns and tail... another robot... female... grey with whip-like antennas and very small demon horns, black bandits mask... worth fortune... tomorrow..."

after that the video ended.

" now do you see? Moshimo selling me... and you, to a robot fight club. I've said over and over again that he favored Robotboy and..."

Lucifer broke off as Eclipse put her hand up to signal stop.

" this is impossible. He can't sell us."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own Lucifer, Eclipse, Tech. Nothing else

Lucifer watched Eclipse as she paced in front of him. Unable to grasp the possiblity that her creator is going to sell her to a fight club. Eventually she turned to Lucifer,

" are you sure that's what he's doing? He could be doing anything."

Lucifer sighed in annoyence,

" how many times? Yes! Yes Eclipse! I'm sure that's what he's doing!"

Eclipse sighed,

" I want to talk to him about it."

" oh, yes. Real smart. Go back and be sold."

Lucifer snapped sarcasticly, Eclipse turned back to glare at him,

" and your coming with me."

before he could react she flew round to his blind side and kicked him, hard, knocking him into the wall. She knew his resistance would be lower after all his injuries. She picked up his body and flew back to Moshimo's. She flew in and saw Moshimo and Robotboy in a sort of leisure room.

" Moshimo. Fix him. Now."  
>she ordered, letting Moshimo take Lucifer from her. She followed him into the lab, Robotboy staying where he was.<p>

Eclipse waited Moshimo got to work then said,

" tell me it isn't true."

" what's not true?"  
>Moshimo asked,<p>

" that you're selling me and Lucifer to a robot fight club."

he froze,

" where did you hear such nonscence?"  
>he asked,<p>

" Lucifer told me. He played me a video, but only some bits could be heard. And those bits sounded like you were selling us."

she replied.

" maybe we should talk about this when Lucifer wakes up?"  
>Eclipse nodded and waited.<p>

Two hours later, Lucifer was repaired.

" I was able to fix almost all his injuries, but he will still be blind in one eye, I was unable to fix that."

Moshimo said to Eclipse as Lucifer started to wake up.

Lucifer sat up, then looked around. When he saw Moshimo he shot up onto his feet and hissed, tail swishing.

" Lucifer wait! Moshimo is going to explain himself."

Eclipse cried,

" what going on?"

they all turned to see Robotboy standing in the doorway,

" I'm going to explain everything Robotboy, do you want to listen?"

Moshimo asked. Robotboy nodded and jumped onto the table between Eclipse and Lucifer.

" the truth is... an old friend of mine is interested in my work and I offered to let her see you two, to get an idea for her own creation."

Moshimo said,

" she is also building a creation, but can't get the design right, so tomorrow I was going to take the three of you to her place to stay for a few days."

" Robotboy too?"

Lucifer hissed. Moshimo nodded,

" Robotboy too."

the next day finally came and the three small robots went with Moshimo out of town, though Lucifer still needed some persausion.

They soon came to a very large house and Moshimo deactivated Robotboy and Eclipse. (Lucifer can't be deactived) then went into the house. An older woman was standing there,

" welcome professor."

she said. He nodded and reactivted Robotboy and Eclipse,

" these are my three robots that you wanted to take a look at. I recommend Robotboy. The other two aren't as friendly."

she nodded and said to Eclipse,

" I have a... a daughter upstairs if you want to go say hello." Eclipse nodded and flew upstairs,

" are you sure that's wise, Elizabeth? The robots are supposed to be a secret."

Moshimo said,

" oh don't worry, she's not going to tell anyone."

Elizabeth replied.

Eclipse looked in all the rooms before coming to an attic room. It looked like the room of a teenager. She walked in and all of a sudden found herself threw against the wall.

" who are you?"

a female voice hissed. Eclipse hovered in the air and saw a fifteen year old girl standing, legs bent in front of the door.

Eclipse stared at her in amazement,

" how did you do that?"

she asked,

" do what?"

the girl replied,

" throw me against the wall like that? No human can do that."

the girl groaned in annoyence and started pacing around the room,

" why does everyone always assume I'm human? I mean I look like one, but that's it!"

she started ranting in anger then her eyes flashed red and her teeth grew long and sharp.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Lucifer, Eclipse and Tech

A/N: writers block. Sorry :(

Eclipse came downstairs, after a while, and found Moshimo and his professor friend speaking worridly in the living room, but no sign of Robotboy or Lucifer,

" what's going on?"

Eclipse asked, Moshimo turned to her,

" it's Lucifer. He got into a fight with Robotboy and left. Robotboy went after him, if you like you could go find them."

he explained.

Eclipse nodded and flew out the window. She activated her tracker and flew towards the place it pointed.

She smiled to herself as she reached an old warehouse, exactly Lucifer's kind of place.

She went inside and looked around,

" get out!"

she recognised Lucifer's voice and headed over,

" Lucifer. It's me. Eclipse."

she said,

" I know who you are! I'm telling you to leave me!"

he hissed, she noticed the tip of his tail in the shadows, she walked over towards him, only to be knocked backwards by something unseen.

She got up and flew into the shadows. She gasped at what she saw. Lucifer and Robotboy were both there, both shackled to the wall, only Robotboy was unconsious and his forehead was bleeding oil.

" I told you to get out!"

Lucifer hissed, eyes narrowed.

" but why?"

Eclipse asked,

" because after today, either me or Robotboy will be destroyed forever."

Lucifer replied. Eclipse gasped,

" no!"

she cried,

" yes!"

she turned to the new voice and saw three shapes, two of them similar to Robotboy, standing in the shadows. The largest shadow, the one that doesn't look like Robotboy came out of the shadows, he didn't seem familiar.

" who are you?"

Eclipse asked. He ignored her question,

" if I once again combine these two robots, they will fight as they did, with only one of them gaining control. That means one will be destroyed forever, meaning my plans for world domination will be much easier to make happen."

he said, then clicked his fingers. The two other shadows came forward. They looked just like Robotboy except they were both all white.

" you! Go get Lucifer's little machine."

the human said. One of the robots walked off into the shadows,

" secure the girl."

he said to the other. It came towards Eclipse and pinned her to the ground. She growled and shoved it off,

" you could at least call them by their names!"

she hissed,

" they don't have any. They are simply my servents."

the man replied as Eclipse got pinned again. The other robot gave Lucifer's device that he used to seperate him and Robotboy in the first place to the man. He laughed then said to the robot holding Eclipse down,

" shackle her to the wall like the others."

The robot did, putting her next to Lucifer.

The man reset the device and set it down between Lucifer and Robotboy. He activated it and stepped back, watching.

" noo!"

Eclipse screamed, not wanting to lose her friends.

A bright light flashed


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: only own Lucifer, Eclipse and Tech

A/N: again, sorry for such making you wait so long. Now the exams are over for now, I'm going to update more often R&R

Once the bright light vanished, Eclipse looked fearfully over at her friends. She gasped, Lucifer was gone. It was only Robotboy, now awake, who was pulling at his shackles.

Eclipse looked over at the man who was now laughing. Eclipse felt rage at an amount she had never felt before. She pulled hard and broke her shackles. She screamed in rage and was surrounded by her own bright light as she superactivated for the very first time.

Her small demon horns got larger and curved. Her whip-like antennas got longer and more curved round the bottom, but other than that she just looked bigger and more feminine than the boy's superactivated forms.

She swiftly deactivated the white slave robots and turned to the human. He backed away nervously then ran. She flew after him and delivered a strong kick on his back, knocking him out. She flew back and broke Robotboy's shackles she went back to normal activated form. Robotboy put his arm round her shoulders as she cried,

" let's go back."

he said. She picked up the device and nodded, flying out with Robotboy,

" I know you would have rather if it was me who lost."

Robotboy said on the way home,

" I love him, but I would rather none of you go, your my friend too."

she replied, Robotboy didn't reply.

Eclipse looked at Robotboy as his communications device beeped. He activated it and listened,

" Robotboy! Get to the town centre! Trouble!"

that was all the message was then it hung up.

" that was Tommy. We must go."

Robotboy said. Eclipse nodded and they both changed direction, heading for the town centre.

When they got there everything was in ruins, buildings were destroyed.

" only one of us could do this so quickly."

Eclipse commented, looking around.

" Tommy!"

Robotboy called, flying around,

" over here!"

he flew over to the voice and threw away a piece of scrap metal, he helped Tommy stand, thankfully he was mostly uninjured, nothing serious,

" what happened?"

Robotboy asked,

" a robot. I never got a good look at it, but it threw this note, attached to a break, at me, told me to give it to you."

Tommy replied, handing over a crumpled piece of paper,

Robotboy read it,

_Runt, _

_if your reading this then your little human is good for something. I'm not going to tell you how I escaped, but I will say that this destruction isn't the last time. Let's see if you can catch up, I doubt it. But maybe I'll be surprised. _

_By the way, duck._

Robotboy looked up to see a huge satalite dish coming down. He dodged to the side, just in time and looked up again in time to see a small black figure disappearing over the tree tops and what was left of the buildings,

he looked at the rest of the letter,

_if you escaped that bit of fun unscathed, I'll be at the next most public place in town. Try to work it out._

Robotboy thought about the next most public place.

" what about the mall? At the other side of town."

Tommy offered. Robotboy nodded,

" Eclipse!"

he called, she flew over,

" we're going to the mall."

he said as he gave the letter back to Tommy. Eclipse nodded, confused but followed him to the mall. Robotboy decided not to tell Eclipse that Lucifer was alive.

When they got to the mall people were running out of it screaming. A huge metal pole was shoved through the wall above them, leaving a huge slice in the side of the building. The two robots flew in through the hole. The inside of the mall was completely trashed, but there was no sign of Lucifer. Robotboy clenched his fists and looked around. A message was wrote in oil on the wall,

_bad luck. You missed me. Try lessons next time_

" the school!"

Robotboy cried and flew off, Eclipse looked at the message and flew after Robotboy,

" what's going on? Who wrote that?"

she asked,

" the person that destroyed the place. We'll find out when we catch them."

Robotboy replied, acting like he didn't know. Eclipse nodded and concentrated on flying as fast as she could to the school.

" oh no."

Robotboy said when he reached the school. It was on fire, lot's of students were lined up outside, most of them cheering.

A few were gathered around something, Robotboy flew over to the ones that were gathered round something, keeping in the air so they didn't notice him. He saw a message scorched into the ground by flame,

_Your close. Try inside._

Robotboy hissed in annoyence and flew into the school,

Eclipse flew after him, she was so confused.

Eclipse looked ahead and realised she was alone. Robotboy had gone on ahead. She took a right turn and went down the corridor. When she passed a room marked detention a loud bang sounded from inside. Curiously, she looked inside. She gasped,

" Tech?"

Technobot turned round, he looked surprised,

" who are you? How do you know my name?"

he asked,

" what? I'm your friend, Eclipse."

she replied. Tech looked over to a desk,

" master?"

he asked. Eclipse looked over also, in confusion. Her expression was complete shock and some happiness,

" Lucifer! Your alive!"

she cried and flew over. Tech's eyes narrowed and he went between them, making her stop. Lucifer laughed,

" I think I prefer the new and improved Technobot."

he said,

" it's ok. You can let her past. She's on our side."  
>he added. Tech straightened up and watched Eclipse as she went past,<p>

" what happened?"

she asked him, touching his arm as if to convince herself he was really there

" that stupid human didn't realise my machine only works one way. I never intended to have me and Robotboy join up again so I made sure the machine couldn't do it. While everyone was blinded by the bright light I superactivated, broke my shackles and escaped."

he replied,

" now where's the runt? I expected him to..."

Lucifer broke off when Robotboy hit the door back, it slammed off the wall. His eyes widened when he saw Tech. Lucifer laughed again. It was an evil sound, no humour in it at all. Eclipse took a step back. She didn't like who Lucifer had become.

Lucifer brought a flamethrower out of his wrist and trigged it, setting the room on fire,

" have fun."

he smirked and flew right through the roof, Technobot followed him.

Eclipse got out her water weapon and quickly put the fire out, then moved on and did the same with the whole building.

" we have to find him and stop him."

she told Robotboy. He nodded,

" I truly thought Lucifer had changed."

he said softly. Eclipse put her hand on his shoulder,

" so did I."

she replied. They both flew out the roof and looked around,

" we'll split up. You go left and I'll go right."

Robotboy said. Eclipse nodded and flew left, where the run down area of town was.

With no warning she felt a searing pain in the back of her head and her systems shut down. She fell from the sky.

The last thing she felt was arms around her upper and middle back,

" Lucifer. Help me."

she murmured softly before she fainted


	22. Chapter 21

Eclipse opened her eyes to see she was sitting in an old factory. She tried to move, but her wrists were bound behind her back by metal rope, same as her ankles.

Lucifer was standing at the factory entrance, looking out. He hadn't noticed she was awake. Now that she got a good look at him he seemed different.

He wasn't all grey like he used to be, instead he was black with grey patches. He still had the red half moon, but it was in a grey circle instead of black. His demon horns were much wider and bigger. The parts of his arms and legs that used to be black, where Robotboy is blue, are now red. He now has two tails instead of one. One of the tails is black and the other is red and he seemed a little taller, but it was defenitly the same robot.

He turned and saw she was awake.

" what is your problem?"

she hissed,

" nothing. at least, nothing with you. That blue kid-bot just gets on my nerves and I'm the only one who can destroy him without getting corrupted by his sickining good will."

Lucifer said, he yelled the last part and got his weapon out. He shot at the wall, making it break and the whole building collapsed around them. They were uninjured because of their strong metal.

Eclipse managed to stand, she glared at Lucifer,

" Robotboy is the only one who has any sense around here!"

she hissed. She pulled and easily broke her bonds. She flew up away from the destroyed factory,

" don't go!"

Lucifer called,

" why? You gonna make me stay? Destroy my circuits and make me into a slave like Tech?"

she demanded, gesturing to Technobot standing a few metres away. Lucifer laughed,

" Technobot isn't a slave. He can leave anytime he wants."

he said. Eclipse looked at Tech in amazement,

" what?"

she managed to say after a while, Lucifer sighed,

" sit. I'll explain it all for you."

he said. Out of pure curiosity she came back and sat in front of him. He also sat down, Tech came over and sat beside him,

" when that guy tried to re-join me and the runt, I used the cover of the bright light to escape and went to Moshimo's lab. I locked myself in his lab and started fixing Tech, properly. When he woke up I explained all the options and he chose a life with me, all his own choice. We left the lab and started destroying the town centre. I left a message with Robotboy's human then went to the mall. I waited until I saw you two show up then Tech shoved that huge metal thing through the wall. I left another message then went to the school. I left another small message and went inside. When you two came in I led Robotboy away so you would get split up, then I ditched him and Tech made that noise in that room so you would come in, in time for me to show up as well."

Lucifer explained,

" but why? Why do all that?"

Eclipse interrupted, Lucifer sighed,

" I needed to get some things, things I couldn't possibly have got while you and Robotboy were on my tail."

" what things?"

Eclipse asked. Lucifer clicked his fingers and Tech handed him a box. Lucifer held the box out to Eclipse and lifted the lid. Eclipse gasped. Inside was a huge ruby attached to a golden necklace chain,

" this has the power to give it's wearer amazing srength. Far beyond anything you could imagine. Much stronger than Technobot even."

he explained, then added,

" I want you to have it."

he said. Eclipse's eyes widened, then she looked at Tech. He had a symbol on his chest that she hadn't seen before. It was a black circle with gold lines coming from it and going up around his neck, joining at the back. Eclipse looked from her gift to Tech's symbol, having a weird feeling. She looked at Lucifer and didn't see any ulterior motive in his eyes. She nodded and fastened it around her neck. Lucifer smiled. Tech gave her a mirror so she could see the jewel. It looked beautiful against her colour and it reflected the sunlight, making it shine. Eclipse closed her hand around the ruby gently,

" thank you." she whispered.

" do you want to stay here or go back to the runt?"

Lucifer asked,

" I will come back, but Robotboy will be worried about me."

Eclipse replied. Lucifer nodded then Eclipse flew out, heading towards Moshimo's lab.

Lucifer watched her go. When she was out of sight he looked at Tech,

" let's go."

Tech nodded and they both flew out, taking a shortcut to the lab.

They arrived in time to see Eclipse fly inside. Lucifer went round to the window so he could watch, Tech followed.

" remember, don't get too close to her until I give the signal."

Lucifer said. Tech nodded and they both watched.

Eclipse ran into the lab and put her hand on Robotboy's shoulder. He turned.

" look. Isn't it beautiful?"

Eclipse cried, happily, looking at her necklace.

Robotboy smiled,

" where did you get that?"

he asked,

Eclipse was about to reply but Moshimo came in and gasped,

" Eclipse! Take that off right away!"

he ordered,

" what? Why?"

Eclipse asked.

" go!"

Lucifer cried then Tech flew in. His eyes were black, like the marking on his chest. He looked at Eclipse and her ruby glowed. She screamed in pain as her body absorbed it. It became a red marking with a gold, chain like, line just like Tech's. Her eyes turned red and large lightning bolts came out of her body, all in different directions. She looked at Lucifer as he came in then turned to Robotboy and Moshimo, eyes narrowed.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own characters

Eclipse's eyes turned red and large lightning bolts came out of her body, all in different directions. She looked at Lucifer as he came in then turned to Robotboy and Moshimo, eyes narrowed.

" professor, what's going on?"

Robotboy asked,

" that jewel, I made it a long time ago. But when the power of it got out of control I had it sealed away. Lucifer must have found it."

Moshimo explained, Lucifer laughed,

" Technobot."

he ordered. Tech walked forward to show his marking,

" two of them."

Moshimo gasped in surprise,

" how many are there?"

Robotboy asked,

" five."

Moshimo replied,

" I only need a few more."

Lucifer hissed, joyfully, flying up. Tech and Eclipse flew up also, at either side of him. He reached his arm across in front of Eclipse, pointing. She flew off in the direction he pointed. Lucifer did the same with Tech and he flew off in the opposite direction.

Lucifer landed in front of Moshimo and Robotboy

" how is he controlling them?"

Robotboy asked,

" the stones are devices that, when bonded with someone, give someone the power to control them. Lucifer must have adapted the special ability that allows him to use the stones that way. As well as..."

Moshimo explained, but Lucifer cut him off,

" wow. You really love the sound of your own voice Moshimo, don't you?"

he taunted,

" what is wrong with Eclipse?"

Robotboy demanded,

" nothings wrong with her. She'll get her mind back in a few minutes. It's just an after effect of taking on the jewel's power."

Lucifer replied,

" wait... three, two one."

he added. Eclipse walked back through, looking around. She seemed confused,

" what am I doing here? Why do I have a red and gold marking?"

she asked, Robotboy ran over to her and hugged her,

" I'm so glad your not under Lucifer's command anymore."

he said,

" me? Take orders from him? You've got to be joking!"

Eclipse snorted and looked at Lucifer, but he wasn't taking any interest in her. Tech had come back, holding a small box. Lucifer grinned, then Tech flew off out the window,

" Lucifer?"

Eclipse asked as he was about to leave, he looked back at her,

" what is it?" he asked,

" I remember those jewels, why are you collecting them?"

she asked. Lucifer thought about his answer,

" for two reasons I suppose. To gain more power and to prevent Moshimo from destroying them like he destroyed so many other creations."

he replied and flew after Tech.

Eclipse turned to Moshimo and Robotboy,

" I'm sorry, but I'm going after him. I don't want him to act like this and he becomes calmer when I'm around so..."

she trailed off and flew after Lucifer.

" Lucifer!"

she called, he stopped in the air and grinned,

" Eclipse. Knew you'd come."

he said, she rolled her eyes,

" yeah yeah, but only if you promise not to try and control me anymore. I'm not a slave!"

she hissed.

" ok. Fine. I'll not control your mind anymore."

Lucifer replied. Eclipse nodded and smiled.

From out of no where a blast came flying up at the two robots, aimed at Eclipse.

When it hit her, her systems started shutting down and she fell from the sky, Lucifer looked back and flew after her. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked around to try and figure out where the blast came from. He flew up higher. He saw a tiny movement then a light coming from his right. He turned round and dodged another blast.

He desperatly wanted to go there and destroy whatever or whoever did that, but knew that Eclipse wouldn't survive another hit. He flew up higher, but four blasts came from all around this time. They didn't hit him, instead they formed a barrier around him so he couldn't move. He tried, but his body just wouldn't. He growled, but he started powering down,

" this thing... it's draining my power and energy."

he muttered to himself, before his main power cell shut down.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own characters

Eclipse opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the ground, but couldn't remember exactly how she got there. She sat up and hissed as pain shot through her body. She looked at herself and saw she was badly battered. She managed to stand, but didn't know why she was hurt or why she was there or where she came from.

She flew up and landed on a roof. She touched the red marking on her chest and knew that it wasn't supposed to be there. She knew there was something she was supposed to be doing and mentally searched for her hidden memories. Only one came to mind and she ran through it.

_A strange grey and black robot with demon horns, kind of like her, flew through the air with her before she got hit with a strange blast. The robot saved her from hitting the ground and flew up, but a sort of forcefield barrier formed around the other robot and forbade him from moving, after a few seconds his body relaxed slightly and he let go of her. Her body fell and hit the bottom of the forcefield, but the red marking glowed and the forcefield disappeared. They both fell, but the other robot used the last of his energy to fly faster and catch her before she hit the ground, breaking her fall when he hit the ground. _

Then the memory vanished and Eclipse gasped,

" something else must have happened, the thing that made that forcefield had to have taken him away or he would still be here with me."

she muttered to herself. She stood up, but sighed. She didn't know where to start looking. She flew off the roof and landed on the ground again, where she'd woken up. She looked around for any clue, but found nothing. she sighed, but refused to give up. She searched her memory's again but couldn't find anything.

" Eclipse!"

she recognised that name as her own and turned round. A blue and white robot like her flew down,

" are you ok? Where's Lucifer and Tech?"

he asked, but she simply blinked,

" who?"

she asked. Robotboy took a step back in shock,

" you... you don't know them?"

he asked, Eclipse shook her head,

" or you."

she added, Robotboy sighed,

" my name is Robotboy."

he said then explained what Lucifer and Tech looked like,

" Tech isn't familar. But I saw Lucifer in that clip of my memory. He tried so hard to protect me."

Eclipse said then explained her memory.

" that kind of technology powerful enough to fall Lucifer that easily isn't familar to me."

Robotboy said sadly,

" but I have to help him!"

she cried,  
>" I have an idea. Lucifer is able to track you with a device he has, maybe you can do the same. Fly back up to that roof and stay out of sight. I'll go find Tech and meet you there."<p>

Robotboy ordered. Eclipse nodded and flew up.

Robotboy flew around all the abandonned warehouse, looking for Tech. He guessed Tech would be waiting in one of them, because they were the places Lucifer tended to stay in, but he didn't find him. He left the last one and flew up, only to get whacked into a brick wall. Technobot was holding him against the wall angrily,

" where is Lucifer? Where have you done? His signal has disappeared!"

Tech snarled,

" I didn't do anything! No-one knows where he is!"

Robotboy replied,

" Eclipse is waiting. I promised I'd bring you to her, she was with Lucifer when he was taken, but she was unconsious and now has no memory."

he added. Tech's eyes widened and he let go of Robotboy,

" where? Where is she!"

he demanded,

" I'll take you too her. Come on."

Robotboy replied and flew back towards Eclipse. Tech flew after him.

When they arrived on the roof Tech ran over and hugged Eclipse,

" are you ok?"

he asked, stepping back, Eclipse blinked,

" I'm guessing your... Tech?"

she asked,

" so Robotboy was telling the truth. You have lost your memory. Do you know anything about where Lucifer might be?"

Tech asked,

" I found his trace on my tracker, but it's faint."

Eclipse replied,

" can you follow it?"

Robotboy asked, walking forward. Eclipse nodded and flew west. Tech and Robotboy followed her.

When they reached three towns over the signal vanished. Eclipse turned round,

" it's gone!"

she cried, Tech narrowed his eyes and blinked. His eyes turned from green to black and he looked around slowly.

" Eclipse. Call on the power of your jewel."

he growled. Eclipse closed her eyes and tried to do as Tech said. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. They flickered from dull red, to bright red and back again repeatedly. She cried out in pain until her eyes settled on bright red. She flew over to Tech and they grabbed hands, looking around.

" in the really big house at the edge of town."

they both said together. They broke apart and their eyes went back to normal.

Eclipse flew towards the big house, followed by Robotboy and Tech.

They stopped outside a huge house, it seemed like rich people lived there.

" this is where Lucifer is."

Eclipse said with certainty. They flew inside an open window and walked carefully through the house. When they reached the living room Robotboy stopped in surprise,

" this... this is Moshimo's professor friend's house."

he said,

" Eclipse. We visited here not too long ago."

he added,

" professor or not we have to save Lucifer!"

Eclipse replied and flew forwards,

" Stop!"

the three robots turned round to see the professor standing there. Lucifer was standing next to her, glaring at them.

" Lucifer!"

the three robots cried in surprise. Lucifer growled and flew at them, he knocked Eclipse into the wall then threw Robotboy out the window. Tech jumped back and braced himself. Lucifer lunged and the two began fighting.

Eclipse flew over and helped Robotboy back through the window, but after Tech threw Lucifer through the wall the fight started outside.

Tech and Lucifer seperated and superactivated. Tech became that huge green robotic tiger and Lucifer was pure black, but the mask like part of his face was red. So was his horns and tails.

Tech lunged at Lucifer and bit his arm. Lucifer through him off, losing his outer metal. They started fighing some more.

Lucifer through Tech across the garden and he crashed into Eclipse and Robotboy. Robotboy managed to dodge, but Eclipse went flying back and crashed into a tree.

Her eyes widened as her memory's came flooding back. She looked at Lucifer and realised something was wrong,

" Robotboy!"

she called. He flew over and helped her up,

" what's wrong?"

he asked,

" it's Lucifer. Something's not right. It's not him."

Eclipse replied,

" what do you mean it's not him?"

Robotboy asked,

" look at his eyes. He's not blind in one eye and he has no scars. Moshimo couldn't cure his blindness so I doubt this professor could. It's not really him."

Eclipse explained,

"... your right!"

Robotboy cried,

" Tech! It's not really Lucifer!"

Eclipse called to him. Tech jumped back and grinned. He brought two machine guns from his shoulders and fired at the copy of Lucifer, destroying it.

" how did they figure it out?"

the woman muttered to herself. Eclipse walked over to Tech as he went back to normal activation and they both glared at her,

" this green robot must be Technobot. Moshimo talked about him. The strongest robot he has ever made. Why did I waste time with the devil bot when I could have him?"

she said with an evil glint in her eye.

" Eclipse. Go find Lucifer."

Tech said quietly. She nodded and flew off, back into the house. Robotboy flew after her.

Tech flew up to dodge a blast sent by a weapon the woman was now holding. She fired some more times, but Tech dodged them all. She hissed in annoyence and lifted a remote from her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and a forcefield formed around Tech, just like what happened with Lucifer. Tech couldn't move and he felt his power draining, but he was stronger than Lucifer. He clenched his fist and managed to break the forcefield, but he dropped to the ground.

Eclipse and Robotboy flew down into the basement. There was a heavy metal door that didn't look like it belonged there. Robotboy superactived and destroyed the door, then went back to normal. They ran in. It was a small room, but Lucifer was lying on the floor facing away from them. Eclipse ran over and turned him round. His power source had been ripped out and his forehead was leaking oil. Eclipse gasped and looked at Robotboy.

" unless we can get another power source there's nothing we can do."

he said.

" I'm going to look."

Eclipse said. She flew back out of the house and landed outside. She gasped, Tech was barely consious and the woman was aiming at him with the blast gun thing.

Eclipse ran over and kicked the gun out of the woman's hand,

" give me a power source now!"

she snarled. The woman backed off in fright,

" I don't have any."

she said,

" Liar!"

yelled Eclipse as she turned her hand into a weapon. The woman quickly got out another weapon and fired at Eclipse. Eclipse gasped and flinched and the blast from the weapon made a bright light as it got closer to her.

She turned away, but didn't feel anything. After a few seconds she turned and saw Lucifer standing in front of her with his arms outstreched protectivly. He had taken the hit for her.

" overprotective devil bot."

the woman muttered in annoyence. She pointed the weapon at him again. Eclipse saw Lucifer was barely standing and knew he couldn't take another hit, but he wouldn't let her move past him.

Tech shakily stood and lunged at the woman. He threw her aim and she missed Lucifer, but she knocked him off and fired again, she hit Lucifer in the chest and he fell onto his knees.

" Lucifer!"

Eclipse cried,

" one more time."

the woman muttered. Eclipse flew away from Lucifer and the woman aimed at her, but as she fired Lucifer shot over and knocked her out of the way, the blast chipped his side, but he didn't get back up when he hit the ground. Eclipse ran over to him and gasped,

" Eclipse. Behind you."

he muttered softly. She turned to the woman to see her aiming at them again, but Tech lunged for the woman. Instead of making her miss he knocked her out.

Eclipse looked back at Lucifer, but his eyes were closed,

" Lucifer? Lucifer?... Lucifer?"

she cried, but he wouldn't respond. Tech limped over and knelt next to her, she was glad he didn't speak. His company was enough for her, but after a few seconds he stood up,

" I'm going to go get Robotboy then we'll go back to Moshimo's."

he said and walked off.

Tech found Robotboy in the basement. It looked like he'd pulled out his power source. Tech lifted him and flew back out,

" Robotboy?"

Eclipse asked, looking up,

" he'll be fine. He just needs a new power source."

Tech replied. He set Robotboy down and superactivated. He bent down so Eclipse could get both Robotboy and Lucifer onto his back, then she got on behind them. Tech ran back to Moshimo's lab, since he couldn't fly in superactivated form.

When they arrived he went back to normal and helped Eclipse bring Robotboy and Lucifer to Moshimo.

" wait in the living room while I work on them."

he told them. Tech led Eclipse into the waiting room.

Eclipse was upset, thinking about Lucifer. Tech spent the whole time trying to comfort her. He put his arm round her shoulder, but when he did their markings glowed and their eyes changed. They shared a vision about what Moshimo was doing. They saw him repair Robotboy, but fail to repair Lucifer. The vision ended and they went back to normal and Eclipse started crying, hoping it was wrong. Tech sighed and withdrew his arm,

" do you want to go see?"

he asked softly. She shook her head and turned towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and he let her get it out of her system.

Half an hour later she walked into the lab with Tech by her side. She gripped his hand, afraid.

Moshimo looked round, he seemed sad,

" I was able to repair Robotboy."

he said,

" but Lucifer...?"

Eclipse trailed off, but Moshimo shook his head,

" I'm afraid I wasn't able to fix him."

Eclipse gasped and started crying again. Tech blinked and looked at his jewel. It was glowing, just like Eclipse's was glowing. A wave of sadness crashed through Tech and he realised he was sensing what Eclipse was feeling.

" professor, is there anyway to break the jewel's bond?"

Tech asked.

" I'm afraid not. Only Lucifer could draw them out, since he was the one they were reacting too."

Moshimo replied, Tech sighed and looked at Eclipse. His eyes narrowed in sympathy but he didn't touch her, in case another vision or something happened.

Robotboy opened his eyes and sat up,

" Eclipse?"

he asked. He jumped down and hugged her.

" Lucifer. He's not coming back."

Eclipse whimpered, Robotboy looked at Moshimo and he nodded.

Tech tilted his head and turned to look out the window,

" your human boy is coming for you Robotboy."

he said, Robotboy looked up,

" of course. Eclipse, Tommy has a friend called Lola. She could help you."

he offered, Eclipse thought it over,

" I could give it a try."

she said. Robotboy smiled and took her hand. The three robots waited until Tommy arrived. When he did, Robotboy explained his idea and Tommy agreed. Robotboy picked Tommy up and flew out the window. Eclipse and Tech followed, Eclipse subtly flew closer to Tech.

When they arrived at Tommy's house he called Lola.

Robotboy explained to Tommy everything that he'd missed while Tech sat with Eclipse whispering comfortingly to her.

A few minutes later Lola showed up,

" Lola. This is Eclipse. She's lost someone really important to her and needs some help. I was wondering if you could take care of her for a while."

Tommy explained,

" of course."

Lola replied and held her hand out to Eclipse,

" what do you say?"

she asked, smiling. Eclipse, hesitantly stood and accepted Lola's hand.

" I'll take you back to my place, yeah?"  
>Lola offered and Eclipse nodded. She turned to Tech and Robotboy,<p>

" thank you so much. For everything."

she said softly and left with Lola.

Robotboy turned to Tech,

" what about you?"

he asked, Tech inhaled,

" oh I dunno, think I'll just head back to the lab, but I'll come back to visit... brother."

he said and grinned. He flew up and took off out of the window,

" what did he mean brother?"

Tommy asked,

Robotboy smiled, watching him go,

" Tech is my best friend. Why not be brothers?"

he simply replied.

" I wonder how Eclipse will get on."

he added,

" I'm sure she'll be ok. She is with Lola after all."

Tommy said, smiling.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own characters

Robotboy sighed with boredom. He had heard nothing from Eclipse or Technobot. Tommy and Lola were at school so he flew to Moshimo's lab, hoping to visit his brother,

" Moshimo!"

Robotboy cried when he came in. Moshimo showed up,

" ah Robotboy. It's good to see you."

" you too professor, but have you seen Tech?"

Robotboy asked, Moshimo shook his head,

" he left the lab a few days ago. Didn't he visit you?"

he replied. Robotboy shook his head in return,

" I haven't heard from him."

" maybe Eclipse has."

Moshimo offered. Robotboy nodded and flew to Lola's house. He went in her open window and saw Eclipse sitting on a shelf, deactivated. Her watch was sitting next to her so Robotboy activated her. She flew off the shelf and looked at Robotboy, she smiled,

" hi Robotboy."

" how are you doing?"

Robotboy asked,

" much better. Lola's been a great help."

Eclipse replied,

" um... you haven't seen Tech around anywhere have you?"

Robotboy asked,

" actually yes. I have. He came by in the middle of the night yesterday and told me to give this message to his brother, but..."

Eclipse trailed off and shrugged. Robotboy realised Eclipse wasn't there when Tech called him brother,

" that's me! What's the message?"

Robotboy asked,

" he said, he's going to search for um..."

Eclipse trailed off to think, Robotboy knew pressuring her wouldn't help so waited patiently while she thought,

" oh yes! He said he's searching for your greatest desire."  
>she cried, Robotboy exhaled sharply,<p>

" why do all these robots insist on speaking in riddles?"

he muttered.

Eclipse was about to reply, but her marking started to glow and her eyes changed to the jewel's colour, she started speaking, but it wasn't her voice, it was Tech's,

" listen up brother. Don't bother speaking, I can't hear you, I know you'll want to come after me, but don't bother, I had my partner disable your tracker last night, as well as Eclipse's, while you were deactivated. That's the downside to living with humans. When I've found what I've looking for I'll return. One last thing, take care, warn Moshimo about his scientist 'friend'"

the marking stopped glowing and Eclipse's eyes went back to normal. She looked at Robotboy, but he was looking at his tracker and sure enough, it was disabled.

" check your tracker Eclipse. Tech left me a message through you and said his partner disabled our trackers!"

he said. While she was doing that Robotboy thought things over,

" wait. Tech's partner..."

Robotboy developed a theory and flew out the window.

Eclipse flew after him,

" what? What is it?"

she called, but he ignored her, not knowing wether he wanted to be right or wrong. He flew into the rejects room and went right to the back. He stopped, speechless. Eclipse came up beside him and gasped. Lucifer was gone.

In his place was a small piece of paper,

_Robotboy, I knew sooner or later you would reach this place. You guessed right. I know it was pointless to send that message, your going to fix your tracker and come after me anyway aren't you? You won't catch me, I have a huge headstart, but good luck anyway. _

_Your brother, Tech._

Robotboy read it out to Eclipse and she nodded,

" we're going."

A/N: this is the end. What did you think? Should I move onto something else or make a sequel? By the way I made a poll on my profile about this story.


End file.
